fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquitaivas
|ailments = |weaknesses = (on head) |creator = Dry-Bawful }} The Aquitaivas is a Bird Wyvern known for its razor-sharp wings and golden mane. It first appears as an Urgent Quest to unlock High-Rank quests. Physiology and Abilities Aquitaivas has the typical body structure of a Bird Wyvern. The fur that covers its body is mainly brown while the feathers on its head, back and tail are white with blue and red rhomboidal patterns. Its head is adorned with a large set of these feathers and it has an average sized but narrow beak, its serrated edges allow the Aquitaivas to rend and tear meat from prey. Experts at using the Wind Element they're known for, they can blast it from their mouths in the form of projectiles or beams. Its eyes are blue. On its lower neck and tail white fur travels in a “Mohawk” like fashion. Their trademark "manes" are a large collection of bright, gold fur that covers their backs. Protruding from the mane are two very long, semirigid feathers, one at each side. The wings are quite large, especially for that of a Bird Wyvern. The wing bone is black but it appears more as a dark brown at the base because of the fur covering that area. The wing talons are also black. The webbing is brown, that turns lighter towards the middle, making it half brown half white. They are Aquitaivas' main weapon. With their size and maneuverability they make the monster exceedingly proficient at air combat. The wings and its deadly talons are also used to pin prey while the Bird Wyvern delivers the final blow. The wing bone is sharp like a scythe, and is used to injure and kill both prey and enemies alike. The legs are quite bulky with four sharp talons all together, three at the front of each foot and one curved talon at the back of the foot, and also aid in hunting. The tail is quite thin but looks larger because of the feathers that extend horizontally from the tip of the tail. In-Game Description Ecology Being a Bird Wyvern, it is related to monsters such as Yian Kut-Ku, Qurupeco, or Hypnocatrice. However, it is known to be way more powerful than the average Bird Wyvern, its strength and intelligence being comparable to those of powerful Flying Wyverns. The Aquitaivas is adaptable and doesn't mind cold or hot climates, and thus it can be seen living in Deserts or Tundras. It is known that the Bird Wyvern migrates between both areas. Even in those harsh habitats, the Aquitaivas are very succesful top-predators. Although normally passive, they have a high metabolism compared to other Bird Wyverns and they must prey often, so they choose territories with abundance of prey. Those include Popo, Anteka, Great Baggi and Lagombi in the Tundra, and Aptonoth, Kelbi, Delex and Qurupeco in the Sandy Plains. Aquitaivas is not the only predator in its habitat, however, and it has to compete with other powerful monsters such as Gigginox, Barioth, Glacial Agnaktor, Rathian, Deviljho or Nibelsnarf. Said Monsters prefer to stay away from Aquitaivas, and viceversa, since they can deal serious wounds to each other. To kill its prey, it first knocks it down with its legs, then uses its wings talons to hold the prey against the ground, while it severs its victim' trachea with its beak, thus killing the prey instantly. Of course, if the chosen target is too big or powerful, the Aquitaivas will first use its razor-sharp wings or Wind attacks to weaken it before moving on the kill. Scientists theorize their manes also play a part when the Aquitaivas hunts, as it glows brightly in the sky, prey just think of it as the sun, ignoring it. Nevertheless, the exact use of the mane isn't really known and others say it could be use to deter rivals or attract mates. Aquitaivas become much more aggresive on mating season. Males, easily identified by their much longer back feathers, that go almost all the way up to the tail, fight for females and nesting spots. The signature shining golden mane of an Aquitaivas develops at a very young age, so unfortunately for the young Aquitaivas chick it makes it very easy to spot and extremely vulnerable. Due to this, the parents must protect it at all times. At all times there's a parent patrolling the territory while the other stays at the nest. Most human attacks take place at this time. Outside mating season, Aquitaivas don't see humans as a threat, although there's been rare cases in which an starving individual has attacked an human for food. In case of attack, a hunting request is immediately sent, although only experienced hunters are allowed to hunt Aquitaivas, as their speed, power and wind elemental attacks make it a deadly foe. Hunters have also reported older Aquitaivas to be extemely cunning when fighting, even going as far as playing "mind games" with hunters. Attacks Ground Roar: Done when first noticing a Hunter or when enraged. The Aquitaivas raises its head, then emits a loud screech. Can be negated with the Earplugs Armor Skill. Taunt: Kicks up dirt, spreads its wings and makes a growl similar to that of a red tailed hawk, in a "Come get me" sort of fashion. Tail Whip: A regular Flying Wyvern style tail whip. Peck: Pecks the ground several times, like most Bird Wyverns. Charge: Simply runs towards a target. The Aquitaivas may chain another attack upon finishing. It may also stab its wing talon into the ground, using it to pivot, and charge again in a different direction. Side Bite: Like most wyverns, bites at its side. Quick Slam: Sightly raises its left foot and wings, then smashes the ground with its body. Very fast. Very similar animation to Gurenzeburu. Triple Wind Shot: Raises its head, then blasts three wind projectiles from its mouth, first right, then left, and middle. Wind Blast: Very quickly licks its beak, then lowers its head charging a wind shot in its mouth. The Aquitaivas will open its mouth wider as the projectile gets bigger. When fully charged, it will remain completely still for an instant before blasting the projectile in front of it, with such strenght it pushes the Aquitaivas a few feet backwards. The wind blast will travel a medium distance, but it will deal heavy damage if it hits a target. If it doesn't connect, instead of creating an AoE, it will collide against the ground, ripping it and making it look cracked with pointed spikes before disappearing. This will deal minimal damage should a hunter run into them. Wind Beam: Raises its body, spreads its wings and fires a wind beam from right to left. Same animation as Green Plesioth' Sweeping Water Beam. Wing Slash: Aquitaivas raises its wing, then slashes in front of it. Might do two, first with one wing, then with the other. Double Wing Slash: Like the regular wing slash, will raise a wing and slash in front of it with it, but immediately after finishing, it will raise its other one and slash again, this time using the momentum to spin in a full circle before stopping. Turnaround Wing Slash: Will raise a wing while looking behind it, then slash with it while spinning its body to face the opposite direction. The best way to avoid this attack is to roll out of it or roll under the Aquitaivas' feet, as getting whacked by the tail during the duration of this attack will also deal damage. Air Hover: During the most part of the fight, Aquitaivas will hover above the ground, like Berukyurosu. Unlike other Flying Wyverns such as Rathalos, it doesn't require Air Pressure skills to negate. Aerial Wing Slash: Very similar to the ground version, Aquitaivas will stay in place while raising its wing, then slash with it. Same animation as UNKNOWN (Black Flying Wyvern). Might do two, like the ground version. Aerial Turnaround Wing Slash: Similar to the ground version, but faster. Aquitaivas will slash the ground with one of its wings, while gracefully spinning its body to face the opposite direction. This attack has little warning, so avoiding it may be difficult. Ripping Charge: Aquitaivas will growl and fly upwards to gain some height, then it will use its wing scythe to smash the ground while assuming a perpendicular position to it, charging forward at high speeds tearing the ground with its wing. When about to finish this attack, Aquitaivas will pull its wing out of the ground while slashing upwards, hitting anything in range. When enraged, it will instead pull its wing out of the ground, quickly turn around to face the opposite direction, and charge again using its other wing. Upon finishing this attack a second time, it will always turn around, flap its wings twice staying in place, and perform a Hard Landing. Aerial Wind Beam: Pulls its head backwards for a few seconds, then releases a wind bream from its mouth while following a target. Might sweep its head to the sides in an attempt to hit its target. Aerial Wind Shot: Same start up animation as Aerial Wind Beam, but a bit faster and shots a single wind projectile instead. Can chain up to three times, while also switching targets. Pin: Strikes with its talons like Rathian or Rathalos. Will pin the target if it connects. The Aquitaivas will bite the hunter several times, then finish him or her off with a wind shot. Can be cancelled with a Dung Bomb. Wing Talon Pin:Aquitaivas will fly high, like Rathalos, before divebombing at a target, wing talons first. Upon landing, the impact will make the ground look cracked, creating an AoE that needs Tremor Res to be negated. If it connects, the Aquitaivas will pin the target with its wing talons. The target will be completely immobilized, making Dung Bombs impossible to use and breaking free will be twice as hard. Furthermore, the Aquitaivas will keep biting the hunter until he or she faints or manages to break free. Getting hit by the wing talons themselves will deal high damage. If affected by the tremor, it won't deal damage, but the Aquitaivas will knock the hunter with its head and pin him/her anyways. If it fails, it will get its talons stuck on the ground for a few seconds, allowing time to attack. Hard Landing: Like Azure Rathalos or Crimson Qurupeco, it will land by forcefully slamming its body against the ground, crushing anyone under it. Swiping Crescent Wing: It will gain some height before diving at a target, scraping the ground with its legs. Just at the moment it lands, it will spread its wings and perform a circular wing slash, hitting anything around it. Like a combination of Seregios' pin attack, Black Diablos' catapult, and Gore Magala's aerial dive. Boulder Smash: It will perform a similar animation to its "Hard Landing" attack, gaining a little bit of height and then slamming into the ground, tightly clasping the ground with its talons. Then, it spreads its wings and flaps vigorously, tearing a massive, flat boulder from the ground around the width of its wingspan. It then smashes the boulder into the ground after ascending to a small height. Only done when enraged. Quadruple Wind Beam: Aquitaivas' most dangerous attack, only done when enraged. It will fly high, with its wings fully spread while charging this attack for several seconds. When fully charged, it will fire four wind beams across the area in an asterisk (*) pattern. The attack itself has two phases, as the ground will explode after each beam, similar to Amatsumagatsuchi, but to a much lesser degree. Hunters can stop this attack by using Bowgun shots, Bow arrows, or Bouncing Bombs. This will also be the only time when Flash Bombs will make Aquitaivas fall to the ground when airborne. G-Rank only attacks Fake Out Wing Slash: Will do the same startup animation as its wing slash, but instead it will instantly perform a different attack. Sand to the Eyes: Just like Qurupeco, it will use its wings to send sand or snow towards a target before taking flight. This can actually inflict iceblight if the hunter's Ice Res is low enough. Wind Beam Counter. Sometimes after being staggered/fliched, the Aquitaivas will quickly take flight and fire a sweeping wind beam from its mouth. Very similar animation as Meraginasu. Very fast and little to no warning, but can be rolled through with precise timing. Shining Flash: It will duck its head to its side and expose its mane to the sun. The mane will shine extremely bright and create a flash of light, stunning anything in range. Can only be done at daytime. Won't do in Areas 4,7 in the Tundra, or Areas 7, 11 in the Sandy Plains. Wing Talon Pin into Wind Shot: If the initial attack fails, the Aquitaivas will use a Wind Shot to free itself from the ground, giving hunters much less time to attack while the Aquitaivas is stuck. Quests ★★★★★★ (High Rank ★) The Talons of Terror Main Goal: Hunt 1 Aquitaivas Location: Tundra Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 4.000z Contact Fee: 400z Environment: Stable Monsters: Baggi, Popo Type: Urgent ★★★★★★★★★ (High Rank ★★★★★) And then there were Two Main Goal: Hunt 2 Aquitaivas Location: Sandy Plains Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 13000z Contact Fee: 1250 Environment: Stable Monsters: Aptonoth, Altaroth Type: Optional ★★★★★★★ (G Rank ★★) Shining Sun in the Sky Main Goal: Hunt 1 Aquitaivas Location: Sandy Plains Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 15000z Contact Fee: 1300 Environment: Unstable Monsters: Rhenoplos, Jaggi, Volvidon, Deviljho Type: Key ★★★★★★★ (G Rank ★★) Advanced Dual Tempests! Main Goal: Hunt 2 Aquitaivas Location: Tundra Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 22000z Contact Fee: 3000 Environment: Stable Monsters: Baggi, Giggi Type: Optional Items |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Armor Blademaster *Fire 0 *Water -15 *Ice +5 *Thunder -20 *Wind +20 *Dragon -5 Skills (High Rank): Evasion +1, Razor Sharp, Taunt Skills (G-Rank): Evasion +2, Razor Sharp, Rock Steady, Taunt, Stamina Recov Down Gunner *Fire +5 *Water -10 *Ice +5 *Thunder -15 *Wind +25 *Dragon 0 Skills (High Rank): Evasion +1, Load Up, Taunt Skills (G-Rank): Evasion +2, Load Up, Rock Steady, Taunt, Stamina Recov Down Weapons Sword and Shield * Aquitaivas Sword: Attack: 180 Element: Wind 160 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ** Aquitaivas Sword +: Attack: 230 Element: Wind 250 Affinity: 0% Slots: O *** Sword of the Wind: Attack:300 Element: Wind 320 Affinity: 5% Slots: O **** Sword of the Roc: Attack:330 Element: Wind 400 Affinity: 15% Slots: O Dual Swords *'Aquitaivas Double Blades': Attack:210 Element: Wind 200 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **'Aquitaivas Duel Swords': Attack: 245 Element: Wind 290 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ***'Aquitaivas Wings': Attack: 310 Element: Wind 340 Affinity: 0% Slots: OO ****'Dual Gold Wings "Shiroco"': Attack: 345 Element: Wind 360 Affinity: 0% Slots: OO Long Sword *'Aquitaivas Katana': Attack: 550 Element: Wind 290 Affinity: 5% Slots: - **'Aquitaivas Katana +': Attack: 600 Element: Wind 315 Affinity: 10% Slots: - ***'Aquitaivas Storm': Attack: 630 Element: Wind 350 Affinity: 10% Slots: - ****'Tempestad Dorada': Attack: 670 Element: Wind 390 Affinity: 15% Slots: - Great Sword * Aquitaivas Great Sword: Attack: 850 Element: Wind 220 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ** Great Bird: Attack: 1070 Element: Wind 290 Affinity: 0% Slots: O *** Great Raptor: Attack: 1200 Element: Wind 300 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **** Great Simurgh: Attack: 1210 Element: Wind 350 Affinity: 0% Slots: O Hammer *'Aquitaivas Hammer': Attack: 975 Element: Wind 120 Affinity: 0% Slots: - **'Aquitaivas Hammer +': Attack: 980 Element: Wind 150 Affinity: 0% Slots: - ***'Skysmasher': Attack: 1150 Element: Wind 170 Affinity: 0% Slots: - ****'Skybreaker': Attack: 1300 Element: Wind 210 Affinity: 0% Slots: - Hunting Horn *'Aquitaivas Horn': Attack: 915 Element: Wind 180 Affinity: 0% Slots: - **'Aquitaivas Horn+': Attack: 940 Element: Wind 200 Affinity: 0% Slots: - ***'Wind Bell': Attack: 1015 Element: Wind 220 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ****'Wind Waker': Attack: 1100 Element: Wind 240 Affinity: 0% Slots: O Lance *'Aquitaivas Lance': Attack: 320 Element: Wind 270 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **'Eagle Lance': Attack: 380 Element: Wind 300 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ***'Great Eagle Lance': Attack: 430 Element: Wind 330 Affinity: 0% Slots: OO ****'Great Eagle Lance "Chrysaetos"': Attack: 480 Element: Wind 400 Affinity: 15% Slots: OO Switch Axe * Aquitaivas Axe: Attack: 760 Element: Wind 220 Affinity: 5% Slots: - ** Aquitaivas Axe +: Attack: 860 Element: Wind 250 Affinity:10% Slots: - *** Shining Sun Axe: Attack: 960 Element: Wind 300 Affinity: 15% Slots: - **** Taivas Solare: Attack: 1060 Element: Wind 380 Affinity: 20% Slots: - Light Bowgun *'Storm's Calling': |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |} Heavy Bowgun *'Aquila Catastrophe' |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |} Notes - }} Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Dry-Bawful